Not Your Fault
by Coeur de la nuit
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly regained a part of your life back? Cat discovers a past that has been hidden from her for most of her childhood. Main characters from the television show will appear in later chapters.


**Hello Fanfiction! This is my second fanfiction (I will get back to the first eventually) I can't wait to watch the latest episode. I wanted to utilize this header for shout outs. Because there haven't been any reviews yet, I wanted to give props to ElisaCollette for her "Try Again Tomorrow" series. It is extremely well written; I really recommend it.**

**I know this first chapter is short; I'm trying to work out the kinks in my writing. Hopefully it will be more "in depth" in the future. Enjoy!**

* * *

One fine day in June, a clown started his day by blowing up a set of balloons of many different colours. The CN Tower was having it's 25th anniversary, and a children's fair was being held that day. He inflated one special sky blue coloured balloon for a very special boy or girl. He drove from his apartment to the CN Tower, where he spent half an hour trying to park his car. He then took the elevator to the Outdoor Observation Terrace, where our story begins.

The children's fair attracted many out of town visitors, especially a family of four from southern California. The mother of the children, the assistant of a publicist, wanted to take her family on an "exotic" vacation up north. They ended up staying for one week in the fine city of Toronto. The father of the family recommended that they take a visit to this children's festival, as their twin girls needed a break from sightseeing.

The two twins wore matching pink dresses with bows and polka dots. Although only four years old, they had developed their own personalities. The first had doe-like brown eyes and loved to sing, creating little concerts for her friends in Kindergarten. The second twin had gorgeous violet eyes, and loved to dance. Although a little bit shyer than her sister, she loved to perform with her sister in special little concerts.

After watching a short concert by the newly-formed Waggafuffles, the twins walked over to the Balloonapalooza stand that was several feet away.

"A balloon for each of you lovely girls!" exclaimed the clown

The brown-eyed twin received a baby pink balloon, while the violet-eyed twin received a sky blue balloon.

"Thank you!" the girls responded joyously

"Look mommy! It matches me dress" the doe-eyed twin garbled

"I say this to be the best color evers!" declared the second twin

"Alright girls, let's make a trip to the washroom before we get back to the hotel" said the mother with a small smile

As the mother and daughters rounded the corner, the string of the sky colored balloon slipped out of the violet-eyed twin's hand. The balloon floated into an adjacent elevator.

"Oh mommy I'll be back in a seconds" said the twin as she ran after her balloon.

As the mother turned around quickly, the elevator shut with her daughter inside.

"Mommy, where Kit go?" wondered the brown-eyed twin

"I'm not sure baby girl, but we'll find her, don't worry." reassured the mother.

Trying not to panic, she found her husband and told him about Kit's disappearance.

As he kept his temper down, the father located a security guard, who dispatched one of his colleagues to find her.

A silent figure observed from the shadows.

* * *

_What a super speedy elevator!_ thought Kit.

She soon found herself on the busy streets of Toronto.

Although she loved to meet new people, Kit thought that it was best to avoid speaking to strangers. Overwhelmed with the sights of a new city, she forgot about her doting family and the balloon she had originally sought after.

Alone but not afraid, she wandered around Toronto seemingly unharmed, unaware of a figure following behind at a distance.

She had a fantastic time playing nearby puddles. Finding a pair of safety scissors she had accidentally taken from the children's fair, Kit gave herself a haircut she was certain that her family would love.

"Oooh I want to surprise everyone with haircut!" exclaimed Kit

She snipped off her chestnut brown locks, creating a jagged bob on her head.

A while later, she grew tired of walking, and found a house in which she could wait for her parents in. Noticing that the door was unlocked, she walked in and made herself comfortable.

One of the owners came downstairs after having a short nap. The man waited until his wife had come home from work to decide what to do with the child.

After the wife had come home, the child woke up.

"Can you take me back to my parents, please?"

* * *

_She was built with a brain_  
_and some swagger._  
_A little scream, little cry,_  
_little laughter._  
_She's a ten,_  
_I'm a joke in my own mind._  
_But she still loves to dance_  
_with my punch lines._

_This love found us_  
_now I see it._  
_This love up down._  
_Please believe._

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah and_  
_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm a little confused,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah and_  
_Baby, it a wonderful news._  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._  
_I just wanted you to know._

_I'm a fight with myself_  
_till I'm bleeding._  
_Just a taste of your skin_  
_starts the healing._  
_Anyone from my past_  
_get your ammo._  
_Find my sun in the dark side_  
_of my shadow._

_This love found us_  
_now I see it._  
_This love up down._  
_Please believe._

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah and_  
_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm a little confused,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah and_  
_Baby, it a wonderful news._  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._  
_I just wanted you to know._

_Hey, hey_  
_na na na na_  
_Hey, hey_  
_na na na na_  
_Hey, hey_  
_na na na na_  
_Hey, hey_  
_na na na na_  
_na na na na_  
_na na na na_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._  
_I just wanted you_  
_Oh, it's not that you should care._  
_I just wanted you to know._  
_Oh oh oh_

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah and_  
_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah_  
_Maybe I'm a little confused,_  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah and_  
_Baby, it a wonderful news._  
_It's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Oh, it's not that you should care._  
_I just wanted you to know._

_~ "Not Your Fault" (Awolnation)_

* * *

**This won't be a 'songfic' necessary; I wanted to use different song names to use as chapter titles. If there is one that you would like to see. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, make sure to let me know what you think!**


End file.
